Meet Your Match
by Autobot Designation Glamour
Summary: Glamour, a girl who obsesses about one thing, ends up unknowingly purchasing Bumblebee quite literally off the road with serious cash and a card from the government. What happens after she and her friends realize they're like the Autobots in numerous ways? AutobotsXOCs. NO SLASH Rated T for a special IronhideXOC! A bit of Romance involved to make the plot a little more fitting.
1. 1: You Shrunk Me!

Hey guys! My first fanfic in the making is finally _actually _in the making! This fanfic is a piece of my mind I am finally getting out. The story is based on what I imagined would happen if the movie didn't happen at all, and I hope somebody guesses what that means. No Decepticons! Sadly, to even it out, I had Cybertron get swallowed by a black hole(as seen in one of the movies, i somehow don't remember which). As far as my main character knows, the Autobots have actually been on earth for years, and someone's sighting of one of them was made into a movie, cuz they thought he was insane. SO! That said, get to my actual prologue, please, then enjoy the actual chapter, knowing it's about to get hot by the second one! Warning, there will be a variety of songs from Demi Lovato to Britt Nicole and Krystal Meyers. If you don't like any of these artists mentioned, please read anyways! It would be very helpful!

Prologue:

What happens when the Autobots turn out to be real? Better yet, the Decepticons aren't? Think about this: before Bumblebee has a chance to meet Sam Witwicky, the first guy that came along and decided to own him was careless enough to not watch the roads, even when that was all there was to look at. He got them into a crash, and both luxury vehicles were nearly totaled. Bee luckily loses the jerk, but then isn't sure what to do or think when Glamour buys him off the street, quite literally, with some serious cash. Well, they both have secrets, and both will find out the other's in their epic journey to why the robots are on Earth.

1

Glamour wasn't exactly what you would call a 'normal' girl. Actually, she was nothing like a normal girl. A lot of things made her that way. She was almost sixteen. She always seemed to be living in her own world. She had been calling that world 'Imagination' since she was five. And no one could really blame her. Blitz had been with her for forever and she could see why Glamour called it that. Glamour was pure imagination, inside and out. But past the world dubbed Imagination. She was homeschooled, and didn't let that lower her level of cool. When she was twelve she had begged and begged and begged to get highlights in her hair. So, for her thirteenth birthday, her mom had decided to let her. The ends of her short, black hair, along with streaks down the left side, had been dyed deep purple. She had made it clear it had to be dark, and the purple that didn't want to be red. She always liked the purple with blue in it. Now, there was something else that made her even more so _not_ a normal girl. She had this slight obsession with battle fiction, a bigger obsession of fantasy, and _the_ obsession of a certain series of movies about giant alien robots that came to earth. Yep, Glamour was classified as a tomboy and a fangirl. Fantasy. All over it. Epic battles. All over it. Epic battle _music_. All over it. About the only thing she did that made sure no one thought she was a guy was that she played the kind of violin music that was fast with an air of feminism. Quite epically, according to Blitz.

Blitz was a good friend, but sometimes she just needed to get away from Glamour before her creepy side got out and she rambled about Transformers movies like the world wasn't real as it was. Plus, Blitz wasn't sure she liked how often she compared stuff to those movies. She had to admit though, some things actually made sense. Sometimes. Anyway, enough with the introductions and stuff.

Glamour was currently at home sitting on the couch, the kingdom of boring all around her. Her mom had gone to the store for a few hours and the worst thing had happened. All the electronics except her MacBook Air had just stopped working. So, she was surfing around on it, looking for an answer to why that happened. She had been going to watch a Transformers movie, _again_, when the TV suddenly went blank and turned off. So far she had found absolutely nothing. She had chatted with a few of her other friends and they said their stuff was working just fine.

"Oh my gosh!" Glamour exclaimed. "This is so not happening. This is _so_ not happening. I've already freaked out, now mom is gonna freak out when she can't get a hold of me! Even the darn it cellphone isn't working."

She closed off Chrome and was about to shut the laptop when she realized something.

"Maybe my TV isn't working, or anything else," she said to herself. "but maybe I could watch a movie on here."

Then, her MacBook crashed and went off.

"Or not."

Glamour shut the device with a sigh of disappointment. Then something else happened that made her jump up and run to the front window. There had been the sounds of screeching tires and metal against metal right outside her home.

"Oh, man," Glamour whispered. It was luxury on luxury. By the voice of one of the drivers, she could tell he wouldn't be keeping his car. "Does he not have a license?"

The police had been there amazingly fast. Glamour took her wallet off the fancy ebony dining table and ran outside. She didn't really pay attention to the cars at first.

"Hey, what's going on?" Glamour asked the officer.

"Well," he said, watching one of the drivers frantically search for something. "looks like one of these expensive cars is going to have to say 'bye' to it's driver, unless he can find that license he _surely_ has with him."

"How expensive?"

"You'd have to be rich."

Glamour handed the officer her wallet. He looked inside and then back at her, disbelief in his eyes.

"No, I can't drive yet, but I would at least want a cool car when I can. I think it would make me more confident," she was really aiming at the deep purple Corvette, and hadn't much interest in what the other was.

"I don't think you are legible to purchase a ride, young miss. How old are you?"

"Almost sixteen this winter," she took back her wallet and took out a card. "and yes, I am legible. Just no driving yet."

Glamour handed back her wallet with the card on top. It was a sign of approval from the government. It had used to be her mom's, until she got it as a gift for her eleventh birthday. He looked at it in silence and showed it to the poor license-less driver. He sat down on the grass and put his head in his hands.

"Just give the poor guy the money so he can get a license and a new car, okay?"

"Fine with me," she held her hands up a little. "I just want the car."

Glamour was handed back her wallet and the card and the officer flashed the serious cash in front of the frustrated man's face. Glamour wasn't exactly sure just how much she had, but it must have been a bunch of thousand dollar bills. His eyes lit up immediately and he said something to the officer. Glamour had just realized what car she had _actually_ bought. A yellow and black Chevrolet Camaro. She brought her hand to her mouth.

"This is totally happening," she gasped, stifling a whine of joy. She had to be civilized about this. She turned to the officer as the other man, the one with the license, was driven away with his Corvette towed along with him. "Could you possibly get my soon-to-be-new car into my garage somehow? I can fix it."

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather have professionals look at it? And are you sure you can even fix it yourself?"

"Don't worry, my dad taught me all about fixing pretty much any car ever made. _He_ was a professional. I am considered to be a professional in my family now, too. You won't even recognize it next time you see it around."

"I would love to see proof of that," the officer started walking back to his own car when Glamour stopped him. "Huh?"

"Come by in three weeks."

"Yeah, I'll do that. I'll send some people over to push that piece of crap into your garage."

Glamour was left standing there with her new car beat up in the middle of the road as the police drove off. She sighed and looked at the car in poor shape.

"Who needs other 'guys' to come over _for_ me?" she said as she slowly approached it. "I bet I could push you myself."

Glamour could have sworn she saw the car back up the slightest centimeter. She shook her head.

"Oh, come on Glamour, you know there's no such thing as a giant alien robot from a different planet," she scoffed at herself and moved to the back of the car, which was pretty much unscathed. Again, she could have sworn she saw it move, this time forward now that she was behind it.

Glamour decided to keep testing until it was officially decided by her that the 'no such thing as' idea was false. She carefully put her hands on the back of the car and pushed with all her might to turn it to her garage. Success! It wasn't really as heavy as she had thought it would have been. Again, she pushed, rolling it into the driveway. She paused. She started to go inside, but stopped herself. Glamour stopped right outside the door and studied a very heavy looking box on the porch. At once, she knew it was the thing she had ordered like two months ago and broke open the box. She took out the device and carried it back to the driveway. Thankfully, those things were adjustable, and she made it fit snuggly around one of the tires. Then she examined her work to make sure she had done it right. Glamour had worked with one of those before, but couldn't remember what it was called. She decided she would find out later.

She ran inside and passed through at least five rooms to get to the garage, and opened the large door with a single press of a circular white button on the wall. She stared at the car. Instead of straight, like she had left it, it was turned to one side, now diagonal to the driveway. The locked tire was in the same place. The beat up front looked really sad from the side. There must have been a logical explanation as to how it have been moved, but she couldn't think of any said logic. No one else was around for...she didn't know, miles? She snapped the metal piece off the tire, careful not to spike the rubber. Going to the back again, she rightened the car and pushed it into the huge garage. She figured her dad would have been proud of her for fixing it by herself. Or at least going to. She closed the garage door and shut the door to the house to keep flies out. She was alone at home, in her garage, with the one car she thought she knew she wouldn't have. Ever.

It sat there, looking miserable. Well, it _was_ miserable, she knew that. She knew a few things about that car, and it knew absolutely nothing about her. Especially the fact that she was going to _make_ it reveal it's greatest secret, wether it liked it or not. Then she realized something. She had no idea when her mom was going to get home or how she was going to hide that big thing until she had finished fixing it.

"Maybe I don't have to do it the long way..," she said to herself with an air of mischief in her voice. She stood in front of the car and placed one hand, very tentatively, on the hood.

She focused with all her power into her hand's secret abilities. Glamour slowly began making her hand into a fist, and she saw, and heard, the metal of the front push out back into the sleek form it had once been in. The headlights flickered and she realized she would need to fix those, too. When the form was restored, she repeated with the lights, this time using both her hands for sake of time. She finally let her focus fail and panted, her head down and eyes closed. She let out a short sigh and looked at what she had done. Yeah, that officer really wasn't going to recognize the once-a-piece-of-crap car.

She heard the sound of another car scrunching on gravel outside. Her head whipped up, and instantaneously her hand hovered over the car, forming that fist once again. She didn't know how the car had held still for this, or even what she was doing, but it didn't budge as she shrunk it to a size small enough for her to pick up. The garage door started to open and Glamour snatched the little car from the stone floor, running inside. She hurried up the two flights of stairs and ended up slamming the door behind her as she found safety in her room. Then she noticed the tiny car in her hand was shaking. Literally. Not from being ran with, but probably from having been shrunk. Or both. It had happened so suddenly he probably still hadn't registered what had happened.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!"

Glamour walked across her room and set the car on her nightstand, sitting on her bed beside it. It rolled backwards to the far corner, seemingly observing her. There was absolutely nothing on her desk, so she could enlarge the car just enough so it looked like a model. Her mom didn't let her know when she was home, nor did she let Glamour know when she was entering her room. Well, she was more of a step-mom, which explained why Glamour was thirteen and her 'mom' was twenty-one. She studied the now model-sized car equally, in a kidding manner. It remained still, so she brought up a small smile that calmed pretty much anyone down. Even animals, she found.

"Look,"she said with a soft tone. "I'm not going to hurt you, okay? If you're who I think you are, you shouldn't really be that afraid of me. Even if I _did_ shrink you,"she paused, but still no response. "I guess I should say sorry I did that, huh? Well, I am sorry I had to shrink you, but it was of utmost importance. I promise, it was. Can you even understand me?"

Nothing.

"Um," she thought for a moment. "Can you use your headlights?"

The two lights flickered in response, but the car still faintly shook.

"Okay, good. I've thought of a way for you to give me answers. Sadly, I can only ask yes or no questions. Alright, one flicker yes, two no. Okay?"

One flicker.

"Cool. So...can you forgive me for shrinking you if I tell you the reason?"

Nothing.

"Uh...Okay then. I'll tell you," Glamour stopped short. "You can't talk, can you?"

Two flickers.

"Oh. I thought maybe you had that fixed by now. Anyways. The reason I shrunk you was because my mom...well, she doesn't really know anything about me getting you so suddenly, or that there had been that crash earlier. And if she had seen you, beat up or not, in the garage, there would be questions I probably couldn't even answer. Which I really don't want to go through right now. But now that she's home, you might have to be stuck like that for a while until I tell her that I would like to purchase a car before I need to. Which, she would be okay with that. Unlike other people. Then, she would drop me off at like CarMax or something, then I would return you to full size and...uh, I'll cross that bridge when I get there. Now that you know my reason, will you forgive me?"

The car sat there long enough that Glamour thought she had rambled too much and he had drifted off to nap or something. One flicker yes, came the answer, and Glamour was happy to see that he had stopped shaking.

"Now,"she said. "Why exactly were you in that wreck? Was it the other driver's fault?"

No.

"Was it your fault? Tell me it wasn't your fault."

No.

Glamour thought.

"Was it...your driver's fault?"

Yes.

"Jerk," she muttered. "Did he know about you?"

No.

"Oh. That probably explains why he was most likely being careless and it probably doesn't. I mean, even if their car isn't from another planet, they should still be responsible drivers. A few more questions...um...where's Sam?! He's still with you, right?"

Nothing.

Something impossible popped into Glamour's mind.

"Do you even know Sam?"

Two flickers no.

"Oh my gosh,"Glamour found herself pacing with her hands on her head. "No, no no...no no no! This can't be happening! Oh, this is bad, very very bad."

She was startled when she heard little whirring sounds and looked back to the car on her nightstand. Instead she faced a very _very_ small version of the yellow mech from her favorite fandom. Except this version looked confused.

"Ugh!" she turned back to pacing. "This...this is my dream come true, wrapped in a nightmare! And the nightmare part..,"she turned to the unusually small mech. "I've messed up your storyline and now you think I'm going crazy because you don't know what I'm talking about! You were supposed to be Sam's guardian, but then I just _had _to blow my money, and now..,"Glamour paused and considered the robot. "you have ended up being _my_ guardian, haven't you?"

He nodded, almost vigorously. Glamour face-palmed. Another idea came up. She was getting really good at having random ideas. She slowly walked over to the mech, apparently _her_ guardian, putting herself in a low, semi-sideways position. The mech's optics now followed her with uncertainty as he somewhat felt her observing him.

"I think...I think I might be able to fix your vocal processor, if you let me."

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

"Quick! Alt mode, now!"

Bee showed a look of of confusion and disbelief when Glamour gave him that command. Glamour had obviously heard something, and only she knew it had been footsteps coming up the stairs. Did she hear better than the mech? She decided she'd figure that out later. She climbed on her bed after grabbing a random book from her desk and flipped to a random page. Actually, to her pleasure, it was her favorite part in the last Fablehaven book. How she managed that, only fate knew. The footsteps gained volume on the wood floor outside her door and Glamour's step-mom peeked in, giving a relieved smile and walked over to her adopted child, giving her a hug.

"Mom, what's going on?" Glamour put her book down.

"I came home as soon as you didn't pick up the phone and looked all over the mansion grounds..,"she paused, the air of her young voice hovering a bit. "Only to find you up here, reading a book."

"Yeah, um, about that. Something really weird happened and nothing electricity based would work. Except the lights. Probably just some weird internet, electricity glitch or outage or something like that."

"Well, I'm just glad you're alright," she paused, noticing that for once Glamour's nightstand wasn't empty. "Where'd you get that?" she pointed at what she thought was just a model car.

"Oh, you know how I was outside finishing pulling weeds when you left? I found it on the street before I went inside, thought it was cool, and decided to keep it."

The half truth, but the best she could do without being kicked out of the house due to signs of dementia. Not that she actually had dementia, but her step-mom never liked hearing her talk about Transformers. She believed that fiction would mess with people's brains. She was partly correct, according to Glamour's obsession, though she didn't know anything about that one world, Imagination. Nope, nothing at all.

"Hmm. Well, I'll leave you to it then, you know where I'll be."

"Yes," Glamour sighed. "You'll be off enjoying whatever obsession _you_ have!" she had tried to make the last sentence a little quieter.

Her mom stopped in the doorway and looked at her.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Uh-huh," she left the door behind her open and Glamour heard her descend stairs.

Glamour let out a heavy sigh of relief, much like her step-mom had done earlier. She turned her attention to the transforming car.

"So, do you feel any better now that I completely fixed you?"

"Yes, human, thank you for that."

"It's Glamour," she answered the voice of a bright young male. It was shockingly higher than she had expected, but she guessed that was due to her shrinking him. "And you're welcome. A few more questions I would like to ask before I challenge my mom about that CarMax plan thing. Why did you decide to be my guardian?"

"I...I don't _know_! Why _did_ I do that?" Bee asked mostly himself. He found himself pacing on the nightstand.

"Well, you're a thinker."

"I am?" he paused, then continued pacing. "I am. Why am I a thinker?"

"Oh, wait, no. You're not a thinker. You're _trying_ to be a chatterbox."

"Sorry, I am the chatterbox of the group," he stopped pacing and faced Glamour. "Do you know why some end up being chatterboxes?"

"Well, most of the time they're the happy-go-lucky people, that drive me nuts with their never ending happiness. And then sometimes, someone is at a very tough spot in life and has no one to talk to, so, naturally, they start talking to whoever they find to make themselves feel better. Either of those sound like you?"

"Uh...first one. My never ending happiness gets to everyone. Even when it's not so never ending."

"What, Ironhide insults you or something every now and then? Wait...he does that to everyone doesn't he?"

"Yeah. And I can tell you are also a chatterbox."

"Kinda hard to miss that attribute of me! Just beware my creepy side. I don't know when or how it will come out, never had or will, but it will eventually."

"Yeah..," drawing it out said there was something else to be said. "Any more questions? You said you had a few."

"Oh, I did, didn't I. Well, um...have you, along with the other Autobots, ever worried about the Decepticons coming after you?"

"Decepticons?"

Glamour couldn't believe she had dumbfounded the mech, but what dumbfounded her even more was that he didn't sound like he had ever heard that term in his life.

"You know? Barricade? Starscream? _Megatron_?! Remember? They're trying to _kill you_! No? This is so messed up!"

Question after question, it became clear to her that Bee didn't know what Decepticons _were _because they simply didn't _exist_!

"But what about Cybertron? Is that still around?"

"Nope, black hole got it, just the five of us escaped and found ourselves on earth."

Again, that thing in his voice and tone that named him a happy-go-lucky robot, known as _happiness,_ made Glamour's stomach churn. Their planet was just gone, and he didn't seem the least upset about it.

"Aren't you sad about losing your planet?"

"If it were still there, I wouldn't have met you."

Glamour quickly got up and turned her back on the mech. Had he just said what she thought he did? She was just happy he couldn't see her blush at his remark. How could a robot make her feel like that, anyway?

"Wait," she turned back to Bee. "You said there were five of you? Not four?"

"Yeah. Optimus, Ratchet, Ironhide, Jazz, and me."

It was decided:

This wasn't a dream wrapped in a nightmare come true. There was just the dream part, the happy, epic part. And that was the Autobots were real, and the Decepticons weren't. Sadly, Cybertron wasn't around, but still, Glamour had to smile.

Okay, yeah I am such a humorous writer.

Yes, yes you are.

Aww really? You think so?

I know so.

How come?

Because I'm YOU!

Lol sorry just me and my conscience over here. Nothin' to see!

Just get to chapter two!

Alright, quiet you.

What? I helped with that one!

Yeah, okay. Everybody, go read chapter two!

Thank you if you do!

Shut up!


	2. 2: Awkward Moment

Hello guys, chapter two is here! Only reason I update so fast is because I have so much spare time on my hands, which is I have from three PM to eight PM to do whatever, and I choose writing my fanfic. Thank you Vampirebite801 and Answerthecall for being my first reviewers! All future reviews are appreciated, be it praise or someone telling me I'm doing something wrong. I would like to know wether I miss stuff that create problems for my precious readers. Anyways, I would love it if someone could tell me what you would call a grown cybercat and a young cybercat. Now, all that stuff being out of the way, enjoy my funny chapter two. (Yes, I was bein' a bad girl here lol)

2

"Hey, mom," Glamour said as she leaned over the railing of the spiral staircase to view the kitchen.

"Good morning, Glamour," her step-mom looked up for a moment before getting back to making breakfast.

Glamour had no idea what it was, which was happening a lot since her mom was absorbed in dishes of different cultures. She slumped the rest of the way down and leaned against the wall across from the stove.

"Can I ask you something very important?"

"Anything, dear."

"Well, you see, since I'm turning sixteen as much as the ground outside is turning white, I was wondering if I could get a car now so I'm ready to begin driving at sixteen? Remember, I'm rich and legible for purchasing," she paused, then added with a joking flourish of her hand, "Government approved."

"I don't see what's wrong with that, as long as there's no driving until you're two years older. You know if you get caught driving now, I'll be the first one getting into trouble."

"I promise, mom, no driving until I'm 17 days and three point one hours older than right...now!" she timed the last word with the ringing of the clock on the counter by the over. They both laughed a little.

"Alright, let me know when you're ready to go."

"Yes!" she exclaimed a little too loudly. She slowly brought her arms down and said in her best fake, civilized, British accent, "I would like to go now. Right now."

"Aren't you going to eat?"

Glamour peered at the...whatever that was...and decided to drop the accent.

"Not hungry. Too excited! And I don't plan on barfing when I get my first car like that one guy did on July fourth," she had to stifle laughs of the memory as she pulled her purple jacket out of the hallway closet. "That had ruined the fireworks," she muttered with a laugh.

She went up to her room, where she struggled to find the mech. For once, he wasn't just sitting on her nightstand. But Glamour would have preferred if he had chosen a place in plain view to settle down in.

"Uh, Bee? Where'd you go?" Glamour found herself practically scavenging her own room. Eventually, she found the bright yellow bot hiding under her double pillows.

"I'm starting to think this plan is too risky," he whined.

"Well, not if I shrink you again and put you in my pocket," Glamour reached for him, but he was quicker than her. Somehow.

"I know, I know," he was now perched on the top of her headboard. "I just don't think it's such a good idea anymore."

"Oh, I know what's going on. You're _scared_."

"Am not!"

"I bet what you're scared about is that one of the other Autobots would see you in that tiny form of yours. What if I told you that you would be restored to your original beast of a form?"

Bee thought for a minute, then scowled at her. "Fine. But only because I hate being so small!"

"That's a good robot," she offered him an arm to cling to while she shrunk him a little more.

"Don't you patronize me," he scoffed and climbed on her wrist.

Glamour couldn't help but giggle as she made the now familiar fist and Bee shrunk. She dropped him in her jean pocket so that her jacket would cover him. She laughed again as he struggled to get comfy.

"Stop it!" Glamour sighed when he finally stopped.

She came down the stairs and to the garage, where her step-mom was waiting for her in the dark blue Honda Pilot. Glamour was okay with that car, but it was just too bulky for her. It was far from a smooth ride, and even farther from being the sleekness of the teen's interest. She opened the door to the back seat behind the driver's seat. She noticed the door had locked when she closed it. That was weird. Her mom never locked the doors. Glamour let it slide this time.

"Get everything you needed?" her mom called back to her.

"Yeah, got the approval and the money."

Glamour actually didn't bring her wallet with her, because she had spent that money yesterday. She had to shrink Bee more than she was comfortable with so she could get him out of her pocket and into the door cup holder in order to _not_ squish him with the seatbelt. She assumed that he was now at a dangerously small size, and could be easily crushed if she wasn't careful. He ranged about an unbelievable two inches tall. She hooked the belt and the car backed out of the garage, door closing as her mom stepped on the gas once they were on the street.

The ride to CarMax was long and quiet. Glamour stared out the window as the fields of grass and crops slowly turned into places for buildings. They passed through several small towns before getting on a highway. It had been at least forty-five minutes already when the Honda pulled into the parking lot of CarMax. Glamour sighed as her mom pulled into an empty space and the door unlocked.

"Ready?" her mom called back again.

"Yeah," Glamour waited until her step-mom turned her head back around to get the tiny mech out of the cup holder, hiding him as she got out of the car. She held him in her hand behind her back.

Glamour's step-mom nodded as she closed the door and drove back on the road to the highway.

"Well, well, well. Look who t'is."

Glamour spun around to find where the voice had come from. She quickly slipped the mech into her pocket as she spun.

"Blitz?" Glamour noted the girl of her own age.

"Yeah, who else?" Blitz was another one of Glamour's understanding friends. "So, why ya here? Gettin' a car?"

"Yeah. Now what are you doing here? I thought you already got one."

"Well, Sandy told me 'bout you're power outage. She also told me how you were gonna get a car today, so I 'cided to meet you here, then follow ya home and see what I can do."

Yeah, Blitz was the technician in the friend group, though she was more interested in dancing and music than other stuff. And sure, she talked a little funny, but Glamour loved it and thought it showed how someone could be different and still be confident about knowing exactly who they were. She thought of it as having a little, gender-switched Jazz around all the time.

"Oh, it all started working again earlier this morning, but you can still come over if my mom says so. But right now, I really need your help with something!"

"You're asking _her_ for help?"

Sand had come out to the parking lot from inside the large, boxy structure.

"Sand?"

Glamour and Blitz were in sync.

Sand's look said her name, and her name said her look. Blond hair down to her shoulders and always wearing some shade of brown. Her eyes were a light blue color, and sometimes gave Glamour the creeps, like she had seen them in a movie. Wait a minute...

"Why are both of you here?" Glamour had never seen Sand and Glitz in the same place without her either knowing about it or planning it.

"I'm getting my first car, _Glamitz_," Sand said with one hand on her hip.

"And the sandy diva strikes again," Glamour mumbled. She brought her voice back up. "Now stop calling us that and say _both_ our names!"

"Fine. Glamour and Blitz. If not just glamorous bits of a huge identity crises."

"Hey!" Blitz tried stepping forward but Glamour held her back.

"She knows who she is and what her place is. So do I," Glamour defended, half trying to impress the little unseen mech in her pocket and half trying to stop the squabble.

"What about me? What do I get out of your uplifting speech?" Sand challenged Blitz's defender.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?"

There was a stare off for at least a minute.

"Fine!" Sand gave out. "We're all friends here, now let's get our cars. We can help each other out during the browsing stage."

"Uh, 'ello? One friend already ownin' a car, here!" Blitz raised her hand a little.

"Yeah, we know," Glamour said. "But, guys, there's something you really need to know about why I'm actually here. We just can't talk about it here."

"What is it,-"

"Don't!" Glamour cut Sand off.

"Hey, hey, I was just gonna ask why we can't talk about it out here."

Glamour glanced around. She noted an overly dense tree line to the back behind where all the used cars were. She pointed to the trees.

"There's a completely obscured field behind those trees where I can show you."

"Show us? Show us what?" Glitz stared at the trees and realized they would have to walk through them.

Glamour started walking between the aisles of cars.

"You'll see soon enough," she said over her shoulder. "Get ready to make a path."

The three were soon at the mini forest. Sand and Blitz paused at the rim, but Glamour dove into the underbrush, kicking away fallen branches and snapping anything in her way to make a path. She looked back from the cover of her leaf and bark tunnel.

"Well, come on! We don't have all day!"

"Can't we go 'round? There might be snakes in 'ere," Blitz shivered at the thought.

"There might be snakes in here," Glamour playfully scoffed. "Of course there are snakes in here! And I wasn't joking when I said we didn't have all day. I need to restore him _now_ or he's gonna be stuck crushable forever!"

"Huh? What did you say?" Sand made Glamour realize what she had said.

"Yeah, what ya mean by that?" Blitz added her curiosity.

"Come on and you'll find out."

Glamour decided to take what she had said and make it useful. She headed further into the bush, hearing her two friends follow slower, probably watching for snakes. She emerged into said field she had mentioned earlier, walking away from the tree line to wait in the middle of the tall grass. There would probably be a few corn snakes around there, but she didn't care.

"Snake!"

"Ah!"

Three things happened just then, in about two seconds. Blitz shouted, Sand bolted, and Glamour got toppled to the ground when Sand ran into her.

"Hahaha! I gots ya! I gots ya good!" Blitz fell down beside them in the grass in fits of laughter.

Which they all soon had. Then Glamour suddenly sat up and looked around frantically after reaching in her pocket.

"Oh no...no no no no no!"

Sand and Glitz sat up and held back more laughter.

"What?" Sand asked between breaths.

"No one move!"

Glamour got up and the other two sat there, frozen.

"Where'd you go?" Glamour called out to the surrounding area. "Bee? Where are you?" she sighed and added quietly. "Please tell me you didn't offline."

She stalked around the area she had been in when she was knocked over. Then she felt something move in the pocket on the inside of the jacket. She knew what that was, and sighed with relief.

"There you are," Glamour reached carefully into her pocket and let the little being climb on her hand, feeling little pieces of metal move against her palm. Great, he was shaking and in alt mode again. Just what she needed. A little robot ready to shoot itty bitty plasma balls at people's faces.

Blitz looked over her shoulder at the little car in her hand.

"That's what you was lookin' for?" she poked it, reflexively retracting her hand. "Little thing's freezin'!"

Glamour had also tried to swat her friend's hand away before she had touched it.

"Give him some space, will you?"

"Are you alright, Glamour?" Sand walked over to her other side.

"I'm fine. Now watch this."

Glamour walked a little bit away from the others, stopping them from following her so she could do something. She put what they thought was just a toy car on the ground and held her hand palm-down over it. Forming that fist full of energy, Blitz and Sand could have sworn their hearts had stopped as they saw the car enlarge, until it looked just like a normal, yellow, sports themed camaro. They gawked at it for quite some time and then looked back and forth from the car to Glamour and back again.

"Wha?! How? It...you?!"

Blitz and Sand stumbled over their own words.

Sand took a breath and tried to look at Glamour without switching back to the car.

"Glamour...why didn't you tell us...you had...p-powers?"

The oldest girl sighed. She had really been wanting to save telling her secret for when she was fourteen. Well, too late.

"I was going to save telling you guys until after my birthday. But then something happened that changed two worlds."

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"So Transformers ain't fiction no more?"

"Nope. It's all real."

"Except for the Decepticon guys, which you pointed out earlier, along with Cybertron."

"Yes. Now, all that being said, I wonder if Bee is still awake or not."

Glamour stood up and walked back to the car with the two girls trailing her.

"I heard everything," came the answer to the unasked question. Glamour was relieved he actually sounded right this time.

"Cool! It talks!"

Now that Blitz had been convinced Bee wouldn't hurt her, she was checking out every inch of the car, probably trying to figure out how it would fold and such when it shifted to mech form. Glamour swore by her love of purple she saw the faintest bit of red come up on the hood as Blitz moved to the back end, using both eyes and hands. When Glamour realized what was _actually_ happening, she ran over to her technician friend and pulled her away from the back of the car.

"That's enough, Blitz."

"No it's not! I wanna know how that thing works!"

"Not like that, you're not!" Glamour was holding back the part of her friend that was a technician. And she was nearly getting _dragged_. Besides, she also needed the points for saving a _lot_ of drama. "Give him some space. Also, be extra careful where you put your little technician hands, missy."

Sand decided to help hold Blitz back. She was getting carried away with her sudden love for machinery...a particular piece of machinery.

"Hey, Glamour, I got an idea. Why don't we take away Blitz's opportunity of riding him if she keeps this up?" Sand and her awesome ideas. And that wasn't even a serious one.

But it got Blitz to suddenly stop, causing them all to trip over each other before the two had the chance to let her go.

"Well, that worked."

"Sort of...ow. Sand, you stepped on my foot."

"Sorry, I didn't know she was just gonna _stop_!"

Glamour and Sand stood up after Blitz, who was patiently standing near the side of the car. If she had a tail, Glamour was pretty sure it would be in a blur of wagging. She could tell Bee was still embarrassed from the other moment of getting 'checked out'.

"Can we ride 'im back to your mansion, Glamour?" Blitz was now holding back randomly looking around the inside, like her technician self wanted to do. "Please?"

"Bee?" Glamour looked at the mech in alt mode for approval.

Nothing.

"Aww! Blitz!" Sand said. "You made him feel awkward and now he won't talk!"

Glamour ignored Sand, but Blitz's shoulders slumped forward in embarrassment.

"You need to talk to me?" Glamour pushed Blitz to the side and waited in her place.

After a few seconds of silence, the door to the driver's seat popped open and Glamour sat in the front seat, letting him close the door.

"What does that Blitz girl want from me?" the speakers were turned on loud, but Glamour was sure the two girls outside couldn't hear anything.

"She's just very curious and when she sees machinery she's never seen before she wants to immediately memorize every little inch of it. She didn't mean anything, and hardly knew what she was doing. You know that, and you also know she really wants to ride you now. Just give her a chance, okay?"

Silence.

"Keep her in your sight please!"

That time her ears hurt. He sounded the engine and Glamour looked around through the windows. Sand was near the back, yelling down at the ground. Glamour jumped out of the driver's seat and ran around to the back. She ended up with a look of horror on her face. Blitz was on her back, under the car, checking out the pipes and such.

Oh, crap.

"Blitz!" Glamour screamed. "Get out from under there _right now_! You're going to get _run over_!"

"What? Ya said he wouldn't hurt me."

"I didn't know you were going to be _there_! You have like five seconds and he's gonna bolt!"

"Yeah right."

"Anyone happen to have a tranquilizer?" Glamour tried to sound serious. She wanted Sand to give Bee that one signal he was waiting for.

"Or maybe something that would work better is a heavy _step on the gas_!" Sand said it, like she thought she would.

And there went the luxury car. All the way to the other side of the field.

"Whoa!" Blitz jumped onto her feet when the car disappeared from above her. "You tryin' a kill me?"

"Blitz! Calm down!" Glamour and Sand went on opposite sides of Blitz and held her arms.

"Let me go!" Blitz struggled a little then stopped. "Okay, okay, I'm calm! I'm calm."

"Good. Now _stay_ calm! Hold back that technician self of yours."

"So, what he say 'bout my question earlier?"

"Well, for one, he didn't want you _touching_ him anymore. And two, he said I have to keep an eye on you. Besides that, I think he'll take us all to my place."

"One problem," Sand said. "It seems he doesn't want to be around Blitz anymore."

"Really Sand? You couldn't 'ave just said 'us'?" Blitz looked at Sand.

"Well, two thirds of 'us' didn't _do_ anything."

"Stop it, guys," Glamour let go of Glitz and started heading over to the prone camaro. "Stay here."

When she was sure she was out of the girls' hearing range, she stopped a few feet short of the car. It was time she had given him space herself.

"What do you want to do?" she asked.

Glamour waited for an answer. She waited and waited without getting one.

"Okay..," Glamour said softly. "We'll just go then..."

She turned to leave and walked two steps before Bee answered.

"Put her with Ironhide."

The girl turned back around.

"You sure that wouldn't be better to do with Sand?"

"Fine. Put Sand with him, have Blitz with Jazz. I just want you riding me, and no one else."

"Uh, okay," Glamour couldn't help but think he was giving hints of a crush of sorts... "Should I tell Blitz Jazz does or doesn't like playing Britt Nicole over loud speakers?"

"She likes Britt Nicole?"

"Yeah, and?"

"We all love Britt Nicole. Tell her to request How We Roll over the loud speakers."

Glamour's mind was blank for a minute.

"You're joking, right?"

"Of course not. I just sent them my location over comm, and they should be here any minute. Apparently they were just driving around town."

"Okay. This is so awesome, finally someone else who loves Britt Nicole like me."

Glamour motioned for the two bored girls to come over.

"What's going on?" Sand asked.

"Bee called over Jazz and Ironhide."

"Jazz? He sounds fun. Like 'one I could actually get 'long with," Blitz glared at Sand, who tried ignoring her by looking away at the trees behind and to the right of them.

"Them?"

Blitz and Glamour looked to where Sand was pointing. Two vehicles were headed their way across the field, one a gray TopKick truck and the other a gray Pontiac Solstice. There had apparently been a place between two tree lines where there was an empty space, and Glamour forgot about it.

"Yeah, them. Blitz, you might want to request How We Roll to be played over and over again on the drive back from Jazz."

"Why? Am I not ridin' with ya?"

"Nope. You're with Jazz. Sand, you get Ironhide."

"Is there a reason I get Ironhide?"

"Maybe. You'll see, I think you two would actually get along just fine together."

Along with the yellow one already there, the vehicles formed a semicircle around the girls, all shifting into mechs at the same time. The gray mechs looked significantly dull colored compared to the bright color Bee was.

"You called us here for _humans_?"

"You always start with insults, don't you, Ironhide?"

"And why does that one know my name?"

"You would be surprised what else Glamour knows about us," Bee said. "Those are her friends, Sand and...Blitz."

He didn't exactly say the last word in a friendly way. Blitz's fault for his dislike of her. Both the other mechs were giving Bee strange looks.

"Why you talkin' so sudden, Bee?"

"Hey!" Blitz caught herself and took a moment to back up so she could see Jazz's face. She looked back at Glamour. "Now I see why you 'sisted puttin' me with 'im. Thanks lots."

"Bee's idea, actually."

"About that," the weapon's master interrupted. "Why is he even talking? I thought his vocal processor had glitched."

"It _did_, until I _fixed it_!" Glamour said. "So you're completely welcome for that."

"And exactly _how_ could you have possibly fixed it?"

"Glamour got _powers_, at's how!"

Sand punched Blitz's shoulder.

"No one asked, Blitz."

"Actually, Sand," Glamour turned to her. "They just _did_. Pay attention!"

"Gosh, _you_ pay attention. They're looking at you funny."

Glamour faced the giant machines again.

"What?"

"Why do you not show any signs of fear around us, like normal humans would?" Ironhide was always suspicious, Glamour remembered.

"Well," she said. "for one, I am not a normal human. And two, remember what Op says. 'We do not harm the humans. You know that. What's wrong with you?' Did you suddenly forget his order, 'cause I can repeat it myself over and over."

The three robots stood in stunned silence at her amazingly accurate impersonation, voice and all. Bee shifted to his other foot.

"Told you she knew a lot about us," he said.

Yeah, like I said earlier, I'm such a bad girl. Poor Bee, probably hates me more than Blitz just for writing that. Please review to either praise me or give me some tips and stuff on this beginning of a masterpiece. Both are deeply looked forward to and appreciated, thank you reviewers! Chapter three coming between tomorrow night and next Friday. Final thing I need to say, there are two songs in the next chapter, Holiday and Welcome to the Show, both by Britt Nicole. Go watch the lyric vids and stuff and give all credit with a blessing to Britt!


	3. 3: Glamour's Plan

OK, so, my fellow followers, here is chapter 3 for you! Ever wonder why this fanfic is rated T? Well, mostly because of the fact I have Ironhide in it, but the other part is because of some minor-major fights and stuff. One other thing, I'm just gonna let you all know I do not write curse words, so my bad if Jazz doesn't sound right. He's only had one line so far though until this chapter. Lol.

I would like to share this amazing little speech my best friend in the whole world gave me when I was seriously doubting myself. I hope all of you out there who doubt themselves can benefit from this as well.

"God just made us different," she says to me. "with different talents and different purposes in life. One of your talents is drawing. You've always been better at drawing than me. As much as it takes for me to admit it, it's true. My mom helped me realize something. That I was talented in dance. More so than most people I'm around. That has been helping me to start noticing what my heart enjoys doing and longs to do. I guess what I'm getting at is I think we need to look past hoping to be who we are not and see what else we want to do in life. And just be us. God will help you understand your purpose in life. Read the Bible. Pray."

And if anyone thinks that is not the most beautiful thing a friend can ever say, I will pray for you. Now, enjoy my chapter three...

3

With Sand riding Ironhide, and Blitz riding Jazz, Glamour struggled to think of something to talk about on the ride back to her place. If they had been in Bee with her, it probably wouldn't have been so quiet. They had been on the road for only ten to fifteen minutes, but the silence made it seem to Glamour it had already been forever. She had to keep her hands on the steering wheel and eyes on the road ahead due to her not liking the notion of getting arrested.

"Well," Glamour began. "it seems you know the rules of the road already. How long have you been on earth?"

"About seven years."

Glamour checked the rearview mirror, getting a glance of Sand through Ironhhide's windshield, possibly rocking to her favorite song ever. Which was a mystery to Glamour. She put her eyes back on the ever winding road.

"Really? Seven years you say?"

"Yes, it's been seven years since our escape from Cybertron."

"Interesting. The first Transformers movie came out seven years ago, in two thousand seven. There have been three more movies since then. Know anything about that?"

"I have heard some people talk about these Transformers movies, but only in bits and pieces."

"The series is about a war between you guys, and enemy Cybertronians called Decepticons. The only 'cons I can remember off the top of my head are Megatron, their leader, Barricade, Starscream, Ravage, and Skorponok. Any of those sound familiar?"

"No."

"Hmm."

Glamour sat there while Bee kept leading along the all-too-familiar road. She sighed of boredom. Only about twenty minutes left and she would be back home. Her mom would be completely unaware that she would have three alien robots parked around the circular front driveway's fountain.

"What of Britt Nicole do you like?"

"Holiday."

Glamour's answer was automatic, but the silence was eating her alive and she needed some music. And a holiday, so that's what she said. The music started.

"Loud?"

"Of course. It was the silence that was making me deaf."

Then, of course, once it started, she couldn't help but sing along in her creepily accurate voice.

"Here I go 'round and 'round again," came the lyrics. Glamour ignored the first part, anticipating the rest. Finally, it came. "'Cuz when it's work all day, I cannot escape. I just stop to think, and I'm goin' crazy, take a break. Hey, sometime's you got to be still and breathe. Here we go, better believe we can up and leave."

Glamour realized she was acing every verse perfectly. So, when her favorite part in the whole song came up, she gave it some feeling that sounded awesome.

"No laptop bringing, or cellphone ringing, you know the feeling, when hits you are singing. I'll kick back and enjoy the sun on my face, the time of my life, it's time to play. If you're ready for a holiday, holiday, rock the beat, hands in the air. If you're ready for a holiday, holiday, rock the beat, rock the beat."

She forgot how much she had loved this song just because of that verse. She was pretty sure she could feel a difference in the energy of the air in the car when she sang. When Holiday was done, there was immediately upbeat music that Glamour thought she recognized. She put her glorious voice back to work.

"Now's the time, get in line, don't be afraid tonight. We're gonna take you high, before you realize. 'Round and 'round you'll go, up and down and never slow, feel the excitement grow. This is where you let go! Hands high like a roller coaster, this love is taking over, take us higher here we go, oh oh oh welcome to the show!"

Now she was positive there was a different energy in the air.

"Gravity we're defyin', cause we were made for flyin', we're about to lose control, whoa oh, welcome to the show! Oh, oh oh, welcome to the- oh oh, we're on a mission, nothing, nothing! can stand in our way. Oh oh oh we don't need permission, we're gonna rise up and we'll be the change! oh oh, hear us on the stereo, whoa oh, we're about to lose control, whoa oh, everybody knows, oh oh oh, this is where we let go. Hands high like a roller coaster, this love is taking over, take us higher here we go, oh oh oh welcome to the show. Gravity we're defyin', cause we were made for flyin', we're about to lose control, whoa oh, welcome to the show."

Then it seemed like she was competing with the loudness of the actual song, and what she could have sworn was Bee's own awesome voice. No really, he was actually good!

"Put your hands u-u-up, we're gonna have some fu-u-un, we've only just beg-u-u-un, and it's too late ru-u-un, you can't run. So put 'em u-u-up, we're gonna have some fu-u-un, turn up the bass let it bu-u-ump, we've only just begun, and you can't run! Hands high like a roller coaster, this love is taking over, take us higher, here we go, oh oh oh welcome to the show. Gravity we're defyin', cause we were made for flyin', we're about, to lose control, whoa oh, welcome to the show. Hands high like a roller coaster, this love is taking over, take us higher, here we go, oh oh oh welcome to the show. Gravity we're defyin', cause we were made for flyin', we're about, to lose control, whoa oh, welcome to the show. U-u-up, we're gonna have some fu-u-un, turn up the bass let it bu-u-ump, we've only just be- welcome to the show! U-u-up, we're gonna have some fu-u-un, turn up the bass let it bu-u-ump, we've only just begun, and you can't run."

Then Glamour took a nap to hold herself off until lunch. The two songs on the loud speakers had probably made her volume-sensitive, though she doubted it as she drifted off with her head against the headrest. She didn't dream while she slept, but she thought she could hear some Lindsey Stirling playing in the back of her head. It was...oh, what was it? Song of the Caged Bird? Yeah, that's what it was. She just proved to herself, though unknowingly, that she could recognize Stirling's music in her sleep. The song seemed to have lasted at least half an hour, as if on replay or something, until hunger finally overcame her and she woke up. Glamour stretched in her seat and looked around. The violin music had stopped, it was getting dark, and she was still in the camaro.

"Bee?" she yawned. "How long was I out and why the crap did I sleep that long?"

"You slept for five and a half hours. I believe sudden hygiene came to you."

"What?" Glamour snapped out of her half-awake state. "Five and a half hours? And why would I get sudden hygiene? I'm like the cleanest person on the planet! Well, not all the time, but still."

"You traveled through three meters of wilderness earlier. The tree line you told your friends you all had to go through."

"Right. Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You needed the sleep."

"I don't think so. I'm a night owl. I can stay up until four forty-eight in the morning reading and not know it. Which probably explains why I take one hour naps after breakfast each morning at nine, but that's irrelevant. We should just...wait..," Glamour unhooked the seatbelt and got out of the car. "Where are the others?"

"The girls went inside. Ironhide and Jazz went around back after Blitz said something about an abandoned one-story garage building attached to the backside of your mansion. They're probably hanging around in there."

"Oh, no! They can't be in there!"

"Why not?"

"Before my parents died and my step-mom moved in here to take care of me, my dad had this really huge project going on that he was supposed to hand off to me when I turned sixteen. I couldn't even glimpse it, it was so secret. My step-mom doesn't want me going in there yet and doesn't go in there herself either. I don't know what Ironhide and Jazz could have done in there, but I know that with the two of them together, it probably wasn't something that_ didn't_ involve punching each other."

"Oh...oops."

"I need to go find them."

Glamour ran off around the back, leaving Bee alone. She could never accept just how huge her house was. It was at the point where it wasn't even a house. It was more like living on castle grounds than in the country. She took at least five minutes scaling the point where Bee was to the point where the giant shed was. To Glamour's relief, Ironhide and Jazz weren't _in_ the shed, just parked outside. Apparently _they _couldn't get in either.

"Hey, guys."

The two were beside each other, and did not respond to Glamour's greeting.

"Um, guys?" she stood in front of them. "Hello? WAKE UP!"

Glamour brought her hands together with some of her special energy and made some kind of booming sound that she figured only they could hear. The vehicles jerked backwards a little at the same time and Ironhide shifted, looking around with his cannons out. He put them away and knelt before Glamour.

"You... I was sleeping!"

"I think I figured that out. Now be a GMC again before my mom sees you like this."

Ironhide made some kind of growling noise and shifted back into the truck.

"There you are, Glamour," Sand came up behind the girl. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying," Glamour faced her. "to figure out what I'm going to do with Jazz and Ironhide. Wait. Why are you guys not on your way back to the base?"

"We 'ave a base?"

"Yes, Jazz, you have a base."

"Why 'as no one ev'r told me that stuff?"

"Don't you Autobots have a base, Ironhide?"

"No," he grumbled, sounding annoyed. "We do not have a base. We have multiple places where we go into hiding within around about a three hundred mile radius from here."

"Oh. Well then...you two should probably get going before my mom gets suspicious about two unknown cars without as much as a license plate hanging around the back driveway."

"Would that be best, or am I saying the wrong thing here?" Sand looked at the two vehicles, then back at Glamour.

"It would probably be best if we left."

"Yes Ironhide, you just can't wait to get away from me, can you? Sand, what are your parents up to?"

"They still don't care if I go missing for five days and return on Saturday morning."

"Great. Now go get Blitz real quick."

"Okay."

Sand ran to the back door and went inside. Glamour walked over to the massive locked doors of the metal garage. The whole thing must have been at least eight to ten meters high, and twice as long and wide. A giant, hollow, steel cube was what it was. Glamour never understood why the double doors where possibly big enough for Optimus to fit through. She knew her biological parents believed Transformers was fiction, not something that was real. The lock itself was multiple inches wide, and she figured the key must have been fairly large, but she had never seen a key so big.

"Hmm."

Glamour stood in front of the doors, thinking and staring at the lock. The keyhole was sort of circular, with rough edges. She briefly closed her eyes and focused with some power, and soon she was able to see inside the lock for a few seconds, getting a glimpse of what the key point would look like. She let her power go and tried remembering seeing something that could be the key. It had to be sort of cone-shaped with protruding ridges. She felt an idea creeping up, but just couldn't grasp it.

"What are you doing now, human?"

"Nothing of your business. And my name is _Glamour. _Get it through your thick metal head."

Metal! She knew the key was metal, and she had seen some pretty big metal things inside. It was a _mansion_, there must have been _something_ big, made of metal, and a good candidate for a key to fit in that lock.

"'Ay Glamour," Blitz's voice came after Glamour heard the back door open and shut. "What you want?"

Glamour stepped back from the steel structure and faced her friend.

"Would your parents be fine with you being away a few days?"

"I think so, why?"

"Oh, just wondering. You and Sand are going to stay here for a few days until my birthday, then we're all going to find out what was in this enormous shed."

"'Kay. You're turnin' sixteen 'n how many days?"

"Seventeen."

"What? That ain't a _few days_. 'At's ov'r _two weeks_!"

"I know, I know. But I plan on sneaking into the shed _well_ before then."

If you know the two songs from this chapter, good for you! If not, go view the lyric vids and stuff and give all due credit to Britt Nicole and her amazing vocal talent! Now, I had planned on updating last night, but I didn't have enough time to finish this chapter before my bedtime. :( But I got it all down!:) Please review if you like my story so far! Or tell me what I'm doing wrong, I love to know I'm not perfect, because when people say I'm perfect I know I'm doing something wrong but I don't know what. Thank you my dear readers!


	4. 4: Opening a Giant Lock

Okay, now this one took me a bit longer to do because I was having a busy week and had a bunch of episodes of So You Think You Can dance and Extant to catch up on. Anyways, if you've made it this far _without_ thinking this is going to turn out a BeeXOC slash story, congrats! I don't have the gut to read, let alone write slash ever since I found out what that was. And if you were hoping for slash, either turn away or keep reading. Either way I will pray for God to change your heart's desires of entertainment. I know my chapters have been getting a little shorter, so I tried making this one last a bit longer than the third. If anyone knows what I should be calling the Cybercats, grown and young, in my story, please tell me, I will say 'Yes, please, and thank you!'. And just in case you are wondering, I'm too lazy to look up that answer even though I'm posting form my CPU. Now, please enjoy, and R&R!

4

"So why are your friends staying for the rest of the week, Glamour?"

Glamour's mom was laying out the table, Glamour absently walking around the dark-wooded piece of furniture, placing silverware as she went.

"We just don't hang out together often enough," she said and looked up for a second. "and both their parents were okay with it so I was just like, hey why not? Plus we've got enough room for us all to hang out in the living room before bed."

"Well," her step-mom finished putting down the plates and headed through the hallway to the kitchen, Glamour trailing after her with an extra utensil. "I'm glad you all could get together for a few days. Can you get the beef on the table and round up your friends?"

Glamour's stomach suddenly felt mad.

"You made beef? Mom! You know I'm a vegetarian! I'm not getting it, beef is gross."

And Glamour had always been a vegetarian her entire life. Even when she was little, there was some part of her that said eating other animals wasn't right. She was so vegetarian she didn't even eat cheese or eggs or drink milk because they came from animals. She had been getting her proteins solely from very large amounts of beans and rice, and always knew where the healthy stuff was, no matter how hard anyone tried to hide it from her. It was like she could _smell_ it's _precise_ location.

"Sorry, but I happen to know Sand is always up for a bit of beef."

"Yeah, I know."

Glamour made her way past some rooms, passing by the big staircase, and found Blitz burying herself in a big metal thing she had found lying by the side of the shed earlier, and Sand doing something on her iPod Nano...that Glamour didn't know she had. Blitz was sitting on the ground in front of the couch Sand was being cozy on.

"Dinner's ready, guys."

Sand looked up from her Nano and turned it off.

"Beef?" she asked expectantly.

Glamour cringed. "Beef..."

"Alright!" Sand bounced up and left the room.

"Blitz? You coming or what?"

"Ya. Just gimme a sec, I think I might be able to fix t'is thing."

Blitz had not looked up, but instead further indulged herself in the mess of wiring. Well, to Glamour it looked like a mess, but Blitz seemed to navigate the strands pretty easily, every once in a while poking her hand out to grab at something from her toolbox.

"What _is_ that thing, anyways?" Glamour knelt down next to her friend and looked at the boxy device.

"Dunno. 'At's 'xactly what I'm tryin' a find out."

"Hmm. Have you already reached the back of it from the inside?"

"Yeah. Why you askin'?"

"Well," Glamour glanced at the outer metal shell. "It looks like it should have twice as much space on the inside. Like it has a...special compartment or something."

"I guess it could have have a special compartment."

Glamour paused.

"What did you say?"

"I said I guess it could."

"Blitz! You're talking right! I mean, with great grammar."

The two girls looked at each other. This was getting weird. First, there was something in the mansion that was supposed to be a key to the shed, then Blitz found something by the shed, and now she's talking like a normal person.

"We should go eat."

Blitz got up and closed her toolbox. The two did a rewind through the path Glamour had used to find them, and found Glamour's mom and Sand at their places at the table.

"Glad you found her beneath all those wires," Sand joked.

"Excuse me?"

Glamour gave Sand a look to remind her that her mom didn't approve of the whole 'digging in wires' thing that Blitz did.

"Never mind, ma'am," Sand said.

Glamour sat between Sand and Blitz, mainly to prevent minor fighting at the table. They could save that for upstairs.

Sand had already dragged two pieces of meat onto her plate and cut them into pieces. Glamour avoided watching her step-mom and friend eat the meat as she spooned out some of the bean and rice mix for herself. Lots of it. She searched the tabletop for the pear she had put on it earlier, not seeing anything of the sort. She made a slight disgusted face at the left over meat and reached under the tabled, feeling along the eaves that went inward.

"Mom," she said. "Can you _please_ stop hiding my food? I always find it!"

She brought her hand up with the green fruit in it.

"I didn't hide it, Glamour."

"What? Since when do you not hide my food?"

Glamour shook her head and brought a knife to the fruit. She cut out a small piece, and held the pear up with wide eyes. There was some kind of dark red substance oozing from the center of where the piece had been cut off.

"What?"

Glamour looked up at her mom, then her two friends.

"Um," her mind reeled for an explanation to the red substance. "It went bad."

She quickly got up and speed-walked to the kitchen. She got a small cup shaped tuber ware dish from the cabinet and held the fruit over it, examining the oily stuff coming from what used to be her food.

"What _is_ this stuff?" she whispered to herself. She let all the weird stuff flow into the cup and threw the rest of the pear in the trash. "Looks gross, like blood or something."

Glamour got a lid and sealed the container sort of air-tight, not sure how to preserve the contents. She poked her head back into the dining room.

"Hey, mom, I'm going to take out the trash. It's full."

She didn't wait for an answer and grabbed the container from the counter on her way to the back door. She didn't actually take out the trash, because of course it wasn't actually full. Glamour nearly ran _over_ instead of _down_ the steps to the back driveway.

"Hey!" she nearly snapped at the three vehicles in the driveway. Apparently Bee had decided to move from his original spot.

"What. Do. You. _Want_?" Glamour was definitely getting on Ironhide's nerves now.

Glamour stood where she could see all three of them and held out the container of thick, red fluid.

"What is this?"

The Solstice moved towards her a few feet and Glamour could tell he had scanned it.

"Looks like ya gots a cybercat prob."

"Ha ha, Jazz. I think I would know if I had a cybercat living in my house. But I want to know what this stuff _is_! Like, where it came from?"

"Go ask someone who could actually know."

Glamour glared at the GMC.

"I don't think a human could know what this stuff is, because I certainly don't! And I'm always all over the news. If this was some kind of new mineral-oil stuff causing racket on TV, I would know."

"I meant Ratchet."

"Then try being a little more specific next time, because 'someone' could have been anyone."

"I have a feeling you knew exactly what I meant."

"Yeah, I was just giving you a hard time, because you kind of deserved it. But anyways, how am I even going to ask Ratchet about this stuff if I don't even know where he is?"

"You might not know where he is," Bee said. "but we do. I can take you to him."

"What about my mom? And my friends would have to come, too."

As if on cue, Glamour heard the back door open and shut, with footsteps following.

"Hey, I thought you said you were taking out the trash!" Sand ran over to the teen with Blitz in a late pursuit.

"I did say that," Glamour handed the plastic container to her.

"What _is_ this? It looks an awful lot like blood," Sand peered at and observed the oily fluid. She flipped the container over. "Whoa. Look at this."

"What?" Sand showed Glamour the bottom of the container.

There was writing on the bottom of the plastic. It was unbelievable. This was one of Glamour's dad's experiment containers from the years of his life, but she had never looked at the bottom of them.

"Is...is this a hoax or something? This makes absolutely no sense. There is no way he could have known. No way!"

"Whazzat? Whoa..," Blitz looked over Sand's shoulder at the object.

"Jazz," Glamour peeled her eyes off the words. "You...said I had a cybercat problem...did you...read the words on the bottom?"

"Yeah, why?"

Glamour stood there and thought for a few minutes. She weighed out her options and what evidence of a secret she had.

"I need to get in the shed. Someone do something to help me, like scan the keyhole, then my mansion for a possible key."

"It's a giant lock, and the key is obviously long and metal. Ever think of what else you can use your curtain rods for?" just Ironhide being matter-of-factly.

"Bow staff substitute, scaring away creeps, and-"

Glamour elbowed Sand.

"What? It's what I use _mine_ for."

"Sand, think about it. My curtain rod is the key to a giant shed."

"Oh. Well, I guess you could use it for that, too."

Glamour sighed and, shaking her head, ran back inside. She almost went through one room when she noticed the weird, box-like thing full of wires was on the floor. Right where Blitz had left it, so it wasn't suspicious or anything, but Glamour had to look at it. In the opening, where one side had been, it was just a bunch of wires going from one side to the other. They didn't appear to have any purpose. She looked closer and realized they weren't wires; they were tiny tubes. And they went from the sides, where there were holes on the outside, through the metal sheet that made the inside seem smaller than the outside. It was extremely peculiar. Well, Blitz had found it by the shed, so Glamour guessed it was bound to be strange.

Glamour got up after looking at it a bit, and left the room. She climbed the stairs and found herself in her room again. She had to stand on the edge of her bed to reach her object of focus, and carefully wedged the rod from two parts of her ceiling that went down and out on both sides of her window. She slid the curtain off and dropped the fabric on the floor.

"Glamour, what are you doing?"

"No!" Glamour lost her balance and fell sideways off the bed.

Shockingly to Glamour, she had landed on both of her feet, in that kind of stance people take when they're in a martial arts combat match. She had the rod in both hands to complete the stance.

"Huh? What?" she snapped out of her shocked daze and faced the doorway, where her mom was. "Oh, it's just you, mom."

"Yeah, and it's just the girl who didn't take out the trash like she said she would."

"Sorry mom, I just got queasy and needed some fresh air. I shouldn't have lied to you for that."

"That leaves one question. What are you doing with your curtains?"

"Oh, uh...um, I just, uh, thought I would, you know..," Glamour scrambled for words. "clean it? Yeah, 'cause, it's really dusty."

"Why do I get the feeling you're hiding something?"

"What? Me? Me, hiding something? Pfft, I don't hide stuff."

"Uh-huh."

"Okay, fine. I sometimes stash some chocolate under my pillow, but every once in a while, I start to crave some! And whenever that happens, you won't give me any. But I promise, there is nothing else going on," she guessed that would have to do for a distraction.

"I believe you," her step-mom walked over to her bed, looked under a pillow, and took what chocolate Glamour had stashed there. She waved the sweets at her. "Now go be with your friends, they're hanging out in the backyard. Oh, one more thing!" she stopped outside the door. "Where did those cars come from?"

"Uh...the Camaro's mine, and the others..," Glamour hesitated what she was about to say. Ironhide was probably going to be mad at her when he found out. "Are Sand and Blitz's cars! Sand got hers today, but Blitz had gotten hers before us."

"Hmm. Okay then, just don't get into any trouble if you go out for a spin, alright?"

"Alright."

Her mom went back down the stairs and Glamour looked at the curtain rod.

"I guess it _could_ be a bow staff substitute," she shrugged and looked at the end of it. "Well, it couldn't have been more obvious. The long pull with a metal lotus flower on the end. _Very_ much protruding edges, and _very_ much spherical."

Glamour made her way back down the stairs, careful not to run into her step-mom. She went out the back door again and down the steps.

"Alright, I got it."

The three vehicles positioned themselves behind her as she made her way to the lock. Glamour could tell they were anticipating the unlocking of the shed.

Glamour took a deep breath. "Here we go..."

She stepped up to the lock and held up the rod, inserting the lotus into the keyhole. It fit, so far so good. She slowly rotated it to the left, relief and a new wave of anxiety hitting her as she heard a loud click from the lock. Glamour jumped back when the whole lock split into two exact halves and fell to the ground with a thud. This was it. She could either go in and reveal the secret of the giant garage, or bail out of angst towards the pitch black she could see through the crack between the doors.

Suddenly, it was like the secret was telling Glamour it shouldn't be revealed just yet.

Alright, SO! (I just love that word, don't I?) There's chapter 4! Hope it's got enough suspense in it for ya. And if anyone has any guess, any guess at all, as to what the shed's secret is, please submit it in a review! Thank you all!


End file.
